


Deep In The Heart Of Winter

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jenson and his werewolf lover Sebastian share their first Christmas together. Jenson has a gift for Sebastian that he hopes will be perfect and give him some magic.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Deep In The Heart Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).

> So another fic I had fun on. I saw Supernatural and my first thought was C H R I S T M A S W E R E W O L V E S. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The references to attuned and magic orbs are from the choices game The Elementalists which I've been playing over the last month. XD

Christmas day was a quiet affair. The day before having been spent up with Jenson’s mother at her country home. It was the first time Jenson had brought home a boyfriend for Christmas and his mother had been entirely delighted with Sebastian, making them both stay for dinner and join in with the festivities. It made Jenson’s heart feel warm and light that his mother approved of Sebastian. The German had been incredibly nervous about going, feeling like maybe she wouldn’t like him, but his fears had been unfounded and Mrs Button had welcomed Sebastian with open arms. 

The year had not been easy for the German, but Jenson had stuck by his side, showing him love and support throughout. Loving him despite the fact he belonged to the otherworld. 

You see, Sebastian wasn’t entirely normal. He was a werewolf. It came with it’s own set of unique challenges and situations, but Jenson had taken to them all like a champ and loved and supported his boyfriend through each and every full moon they faced. 

And now they were spending their first Christmas together and the day had been a success. They had dinner together and had opened presents to cheery Christmas music. By nightfall the two had been happy and full of cheer. 

It’s later that evening that Jenson notices Sebastian is a little quiet. He’s washing dishes in the sink but his gaze is on the forest outside their home, a longing look in his eyes that Jenson knows all too well. Sebastian wants to run. 

Quietly Jenson leaves the room and places a warm thick coat over the garnish Christmas jumper he is wearing and matches it with a warm hat and scarf. He enters the kitchen and clears his throat. “Sebby? You want to come with me outside?” 

Sebastian turns his head at his voice and a soft tiny rumble seems to come from his chest. He nods softly in agreement and places the plate he was cleaning down in the sink. After wiping his hands on a towel he moves to grab his own coat and head outside with the Briton. 

The night air is sharp and cold and the sky up ahead is clear and full of stars. Sebastian takes a deep breath of air, before he all but bolts into the woods. 

Jenson rolls his eyes and follows at a more leisurely pace. He needed to give Sebastian privacy to change and get used to his four paws anyway. 

As he steps under the tall looming trees, his hand closes on a small hidden orb in his pocket. His fingers feel a sharp tingle as his hand makes contact with the object. Jenson had visited the otherworld market a few days ago and had managed to obtain a small orb of magic. It didn’t make a person attuned, but it did grant the user a chance to make one spell. Jenson wanted to use it to make Sebastian’s dream come true. The fact he actually did want to run made it all the more easier. 

As he moves deeper into the trees he becomes aware that he’s being followed. He pauses and holds his breath, keeping still and listening out for any tell tale sign of the large wolf he knows is playing cat and mouse with him. Sebastian loved doing this, and it also kept his skills sharp. 

He closes his eyes, breathing in and out. He uses all his human senses like Sebastian had taught him to locate his boyfriend. A grin appears on his face as he gazes at a bush covered in berries. “Come out, come out, big bad wolf.” 

He gets an indignant sneeze and Sebastian steps out from behind the bush. Jenson thinks the sight of Sebastian’s wolf will never not leave him breathless. 

When Sebastian had first told Jenson he was a werewolf, Jenson had assumed Sebastian had meant the ones from the movies. Half man and half wolf and looking like the devil’s creation. But it was far from the truth. 

Sebastian was, of course, much larger than a timber wolf with larger teeth and claws. But he also had the most beautiful coat colour this side of the earth. His fur was golden and smooth, which lightened around the edges in a soft white colour. His muzzle had a splash of white trailing up his nose and then up to his eyes, which were the colour of molten gold. Of course his beauty was a distraction from the fact Sebastian could in fact kill Jenson, but it was beautiful all the same. 

Sebastian gives him a soft whine of greeting and moves over to him, gently knocking into him. Making sure he didn’t send the Briton sprawling into the snow. Jenson laughs softly and places a hand in the warm thick fur. “Hey there, Sebby. Are you ready?” 

He gets a soft bark in return and a nod of his head before Sebastian bounds off into the trees. Jenson laughs softly and a moment later he takes off after him, a clumsy human and a rather fast werewolf running under the stars. 

* * *

Jenson is out of breath by the time he finds their clearing. He flops down onto the snow with a groan and then begins laughing as Sebastian flops down on top of him and starts licking his face. “Noooo stop….you daft dog! Get off!” He pushes at the heavy wolf to no avail. 

Sebastian lets out a huff and moves away to lie next to him in the snow. Much to Jenson’s chagrin he’s not even breathless. 

Jenson watches the stars in the sky for a little while, marvelling at how bright and plentiful they were this far into the woods, before he carefully sits up and places a hand in his pocket to check the orb was still safe. “Hey love? Can you close your eyes for me?” 

Sebastian’s intelligent golden eyes peer at him curiously and Jenson smiles, understanding him perfectly even as a wolf. “It’s a surprise. Come on please?” 

Sebastian’s tail swishes in the snow but he closes his eyes as requested, something done with ultimate trust when he was letting his wolf out. 

Jenson takes a deep breath and gets the orb out of his pocket, which makes Sebastian let out a soft growl at the scent of magic in the air. “It’s okay Sebby. You’re safe. Keep your eyes tightly shut for me.” 

Sebastian’s ears flatten but his eyes remain closed as Jenson stands up and takes a deep breath. He imagines the northern lights filling the sky above their heads and then he smashes the orb on the ground. 

There’s a wave of magic in the air and Jenson feels the touch of a breeze against his face before he opens his eyes. He looks up and gasps softly in wonder. 

Because up in the sky above their heads dances the light of the aurora. 

“Sebby, Love. Open your eyes.” Jenson whispers softly, his eyes following the magical colours. 

The werewolf does so and Jenson witnesses the magical moment his eyes see the lights. The wolf lets out a soft whine and he stands up. His eyes fill with the glow of the lights and his fur becomes tinged with the dancing colours, making him look ethereal. 

“Merry Christmas, Sebastian.” Jenson says softly with a smile. “You told me you’ve always wanted to see the lights but never had the time to travel, so I’ve brought them to you.” 

Sebastian turns to look at him, one ear tweaking a little. Suddenly he throws his head back and howls to the lights and the stars. 

Jenson grins and doesn’t even think before he joins in with his own silly human howl, but it seems to make Sebastian’s song of the night even stronger. 

After a few minutes Sebastian stops. He dashes back through the trees and Jenson stays where he is. Knowing he shouldn’t follow. 

When Sebastian comes back he’s human again, but his eyes are still bright wolf gold. He seems brimming with emotion as he moves over to Jenson and pulls him against him and into a kiss beneath the dancing lights. Jenson returns the sweet kiss, breathing in his strange smell of wolf and musk, knowing he’s only just freshly turned back. 

When they pull back, Sebastian takes a second to find his voice, the hint of a growl in his words. “Thank you, thank you so much.” 

Jenson gives him a soft happy smile. “Anything to make you smile.” 

Sebastian glances up at him and his eyes slowly fade to blue as he looks at the man before him in wonder. “What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?” 

“Be you?” Jenson answers with a loving smile. “I love you Sebastian. All of you. No matter what.” 

His words earn him another sweet kiss, the German not letting him go for anything. 

Jenson wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
